Cerita Cinta Kita (Missing You)
by hinamorilita-chan
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu…" untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa ia benar-benar jatuh dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, tak merespon. Bahkan ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menagis karna seseorang. KaiSoo here


_**Cerita Cinta Kita (Missing You)**_

 _ **By Hinamorilita**_

 _ **Declaimer: EXO milik Sment, Orangtuanya dan tentu saja Tuhan YME**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Genderbender.**_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Selamat Membaca~_

 _"Cepat bangun Kim Jongin, aku tak mau jika kita harus terlambat" seruan gadis itu selalu terlontar setiap pagi di di kediaman keluarga Kim, di kamar Jongin lebih tepatnya._

 _"5 menit lagi chagi~"guman Jongin dalam tidurnya._

 _Gadis itu bedecak malas, sulit sekali membangunkan tuan muda satu ini. Ia menghela nafasnnya panjang lalu menyibakkan selimut yang masih terpasang di tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu._

 _"Bangunlah Kim Jongin, atau kau mau aku menyiramu dengan air?"_

 _"ANDWE!" Jongin terbangun seketika karna ancaman dari kekasihnya itu._

 _"Cepat mandi, aku menunggumu di bawah"_

 _"Poppo~" pinta Jongin dengan manja. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas._

 _"Mandi du_"_

 _CHUP!_

 _Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin berhasil mencium pipi gadis itu kilat dan berlari cepat kekamar mandi sebelum sang gadis melemparinya dengan sepatu._

 _"YA! Kim Jongin!"_

"Aku merindukanmu…" bisik Jongin pada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis mungil berambut sebahu yang tengah tertawa. Berkali-kali pemuda itu terus menghela nafas beratnya. sedih, rindu, kecewa, sakit, perasaan itu beradu satu dan membuatnya merasa tak ingin hidup.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya ia mencium foto yang tadi di genggamnya lama. Sebelumnya ia akan selalu semangat jika akan berangkat ke ke kampusnya karna seorang gadis yang selalu membangunkannya tiap pagi, ia merasa harinya akan selalu menyenangkan jika gadis itu yang ia lihat untuk pertama kalinya ketika ia membuka matanya. Tapi sekarang, ia seperti tak punya tenaga apapun untuk sekedar membuka matanya, apa ia berlebihan? Mungkin saja, tapi toh itu yang ia rasakan. Gadis itu benar-benar seorang yang di butuhkannya. Dia adalah segalanya untuk Jongin dari dulu hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Jongin turun ke bawah, merasa lapar ia menghampiri meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Jongin berdecak malas karna ia hanya menemukan sebuah roti isi ,segelas susu serta sebuah catatan kecil yang menempel pada meja itu.

 _To: Jonginnie_

 _I'm sorry dear, eomma dan appa harus ke London sekarang,_

 _Kami harus menyelesaikan masalah di sana._

 _Saranghae Jonginnie._

Jongin memutar matanya malas, selalu saja. _'Satu-satunya masalah di sini adalah kalian'_ pikir Jongin.

Sepi, Rumah besar ini selalu sepi, Jongin selalu berfikir ia seperti seorang pangeran negri dongeng yang terjebak dalam sebuah rumah besar yang menyeramkan. Keadaan ini semakin membuatnya rindu akan sosok gadis itu. Malaikatnya. Sesepi apapun rumah ini, ia akan merasa dirinya penuh jika gadis itu ada di sini.

 _"Jongin, kau ingin makan apa?" gadis itu bertanya seraya membuka-buka halaman buku resep._

 _"Aku ingin memakannmu saja, otte?" jawab Jongin sekenanya sambil terus memandangi gadisnya itu._

 _"Aku serius Kim Jongin…" ucap gadis itu malas dan di balas cengiran lebar Jongin._

 _"Baiklah, apapun asal kau yang membuatnya" jawab Jongin setelahnya._

 _Gadis itu lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pantry yang terletak di dapur, dengan sabar ia menyiapkan bahan yang akan di masaknya._

 _Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat gadisnya itu yang kini akan memasak untuknya. Jongin berdiri lalu menyusul gadisnya, memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengecup pipi gadis itu sekilas._

 _"Jangan menggangguku Jongin…" ucap gadis itu malas._

 _"Hahaha, baiklah… apa kau perlu bantuan 'nyonya Kim'?" Tanya Jongin yang sengaja menekan kata 'nyonya Kim' dalam lontaran kalimatnya._

 _"Ya! J-angan seenaknya mengganti margaku Jongin, aku masih suka menyandang marga Do kau tau" ucap gadis itu gugup, dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sangat imut menurut Jongin._

 _"Wae? Bukankah kelak kau akan menikah denganku?" Tanya Jongin._

 _"Itu… Kau percaya diri sekali" elak gadis itu dengan rona merah yang semakin jelas._

 _"Kalau begitu aku harus segera melamarmu agar kau tetap bersamaku, atau di ambil oleh siapapun" Jongin berkata dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadisnya._

 _"Dasar kau ini…"_

 _"Jadi Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi detak jatungku, menjadi seorang penjaga hati Kim Jongin, hari ini, dan untuk seterusnya?" bisik Jongin pada gadis itu. Do Kyungsoo._

 _"I do…" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa keraguan._

Jongin tersenyum miris, Ingatan-ingatan itu terus berputar dalam benak Jongin. Oh tuhan… perasaan ini sungguh menyebalkan. Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar dan berlalu pergi, sebelum ingatan-ingatan itu kembali dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

.

.

.

Dengan malas Jongin berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu bangku di sudut ruangan. Wajah Jongin yang berantakan tak membuat para kaum hawa yang memandangnya meremehkan, malah sebaliknya mereka terus memekik dan bedecak kagum pada pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kim Jongin, atau biasa dipanggil Kai itu memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka berlebihan itu menurut Jongin. Cukup, suara bising di kelasnya membuat Jongin benar-benar malas mengikuti kelas hari ini, ia membutuhkan ketenangan, sangat. Sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang dan nyaman.

Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa arah. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar di belakang sekolah.

"Nyaman…" Jongin berguman pada angin. Memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati suasana di sana.

 _"Kyung…" Panggil Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lembut, ia tau jika pria di depannya itu sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Selalu ketika ia sudah memanggil nama kecilnya dengan lirih._

 _"Mereka tak memperbolehkanku menari lagi" ucap Jongin sendu._

 _Tentu Kyungsoo sangat tau siapa yang dimaksud Jongin dengan mereka. Orang tua Jongin. Jongin memang selalu diharapkan untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga Kim. Dan Kyungsoo tau Jongin tak suka itu, kekasihnya itu ingin menjadi seorang penari professional. Dan bisa ditebak dengan sangat mudah jika orang tua Jongin selalu menentang hal itu._

 _"Butuh pelukan?" tawar Kyungsoo seraya menggenggam kedua tandan Jongin erat. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo memeluk pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu erat. Menepuk punggung Jongin, memberinya sebuah ketenangan dan kenyamanan pada pemuda itu._

 _"Maaf… aku tak bisa membantumu" ucap Kyungsoo sedih. Dapat ia rasakan Jongin mengannguk._

 _"Gomawo… terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku beruntung memilikimu" ucap Jongin sungguh-sungguh._

Jongin membuka matanya, mengela nafas lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlampau sering melakukannya.

"Hanya kau yang membuatku merasa nyaman…" guman Jongin dan tersenyum miris setelahnya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut tapi Jongin masih setia berkeliling kota seoul yang sepertinya tak akan pernah mati, dengan motor besarnya. Ia belum ingin pulang atau memang tak ingin pulang ke rumah yang menurutnya tak lebih dari sebuah kuburan yang sangat sepi. Mungin hanya akan ada para pembantunya yang berada di rumah itu, itu juga mereka hanya akan datang saat pagi buta dan malam hari.

Jongin menatap jajeran toko yang terletak di pinggir jalan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di salah satu cafe yang terletak di antaranya. Jongin menatap bangunan itu sekilas dan tersenyum kaku. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi pojok dekat dengan jendela.

"Jongin…" sapa seorang pemuda dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Suho hyung…" Jongin tersenyum pada pemuda yang menyapanya tadi, Suho, pemilik café ini sekaligus sepupunya.

"Sudah lama kau tak kemari, kemana saja?" Tanya Suho yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan Jongin lalu mengintrupsi salah satu pelayan di sana untuk membawakannya dua gelas Americano.

"Entahlah hyung, aku…" Jongin menunduk, tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Suho yang mengerti kemana arah jongin bcara.

"Aku tak bisa melupakannya Hyung… aku mencintainya, kaupun tau aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama, aku tak bisa begitu saja melupakannya, apalagi…" lagi-lagi Jongin tak meneruskan ucapannya lalu meneguk Americano yang baru saja tersaji.

"Besok bukan…" ucap Suho yang juga ikut sedih karna melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu seperti ini.

Jongin mengela nafasnya (lagi) dan mengangguk lemah.

"Kau datang?" Tanya suho

"Antara ya dan tidak"

Suho tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Jongin…" ucap Suho yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jongin.

"Kau menginaplah di sini, aku tau pikiranmu sedang kacau dan akan semakin kacau jika kau pulang ke rumah" ucap Suho pada akhirnya lalu menepuk pelan pundak Jongin dan kembali terlarut dalam pekerjaannya.

Jongin merogoh ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas berwarna biru dengan ukiran mawar dan pita berwarna soft pink di sisinya.

Mata Jongin terpejam, dadanya bergemuruh, nyeri, seperti ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya.

Matanya kembali terbuka dan kebali membaca nama yang tertera di surat undangan tersebut.

OH SEHUN & DO KYUNGSOO

Dada Jongin kembali sakit, ia menggeram kesal. _Bagaimana bisa…_

 _"Jongin… mianhae…"_

 _"Ada apa chagi? Kenapa meminta maaf?" Tanya Jongin bingung karna tiba tiba gadisnya meminta maaf dan tertunduk dengan wajah pucat seperti itu._

 _"Aku…"_

 _"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin tak sabar, lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu._

 _"Aku…aku…"_

 _"Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini Do Kyungsoo" seru Jongin frustasi. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika sekarang ia akan di marahi atau dibentak Suho atau pelanggan lain karna sudah berteriak._

 _"Jongin, kau tau aku mencintaimu tapi…" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu._

 _"Aku tau, akupun juga sangat mencinta_"_

 _"Jongin, aku di jodohkan dengan Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menangis dalam diam. Sementara Jongin kini terpaku diam, memandang kosong gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa ia benar-benar jatuh dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, tak merespon. Bahkan ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menagis karna seseorang._

"Aku masih mencintaimu Kyung… bisakah kau kembali?"

.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Jongin bangun pagi sekali dan pergi begitu saja, bahkan teriakan Suho tak dipedulikannya. entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah pagi yang masih sepi. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti depan sebuah rumah bercat hijau dengan halaman yang luas, rumah itu sudah sangat ramai, mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Sejenak Jongin menghirup udara lalu mengepaskannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Jongin? Whashup Bro!" sapa seorang jangkung dengan suara beratnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, apa aku boleh menemui Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, ia tau jika Jongin masih mencintai dongsaengnya itu, tapi keputusan appanya, ia pun tak bisa menolaknya. Terkadang ia miris jika mengingat kisah cinta mereka.

"Jongin…"

"Biarkan aku menemuinya hyung, kumohon…"

"Jongin…" Jongin menoleh melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, oh dan tentu saja, ia sangat hafal dengan suara ini. Mengingat mereka seorang sahabat dekat.

"Sehun…"

"Bisa kita bicara Jongin?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Jonginpun mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin saat sampai pada sebuah bangku di taman rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Kyungsoo, kau benar, aku sangat mencintainya" Jongin menekan kata-katanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Kau tau Jongin, Kyungie selalu menagis jika bercerita tentangmu, kupikir cerita kalian sangat indah, tapi aku tak bisa membantumu, mianhae... Aku tak bisa menolak kehendak appa maupun eommaku" sehun berucap seraya memandang Jongin dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur? Aku mencintainya, aku ... mencintai kekasihmu, entah kapan perasaan itu datang, kau tau kita selalu bersama dulu dan entah sejak kapan aku merasa ada yang berbeda ketika memandang Kyungie" jelas Sehun.

Jongin terhenyak, "Kau bercanda?"

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda Jongin?" ujar Sehun menatap lurus Jongin.

"Biarkan Kyungie bersamaku, aku akan membuatnya bahagia" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya geram.

"Kau bukan kebahagiaanya Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan dirinya kasar di bawah sebuah pohon di dekat danau, tempat favoritnya bersama Kyungsoo dulu, ia langung menuju ketempat ini setelah kembali dari rumah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tak ada dimanapun, Jongin tak menemukannya, mungkin Sehun sudah membawanya entah kemana. Umpatan-umpatan terus terlontar dari mulut Jongin, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Hari ini, pertunangan itu akan berlangsung, dan itu berarti Kyungsoo bukan miliknya lagi, ia menyesal sangat, kenapa ia tak cepat melamarnya pada orang tuanya dulu? Jika sudah begini, ia bisa melakukan apa? Bahkan niat awalnya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kabur telah gagal.

"SIAL!"

Jongin menangis, menagisi kebodohannya, menangisi seseorang yang kini bukan miliknya lagi. kali ini ia benar-benar ingin mati rasanya.

"Rasanya mau mati saja..."

"Mati saja jika kau mau, Kau bodoh Kim Jongin" Jongin menoleh cepat karna perkataan seseorang.

"Oh Sehun, ba...bagaimana bisa...?" guman Jongin tak percaya karna kini Sehun berdiri di belakangnya masih dengan balutan tuxedo dan jas di tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau datang dan membawanya kabur, bukan malah aku yang mengantarnya kesini, dasar pengecut" ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang luar biasa datar. Jongin mengernyit bingung, apa maksud pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kau masih tak mengerti? Kyung... kenapa bisa kau menyukai Pria bodoh sepertinya?" gerutu Sehun.

Jongin terhenyak mendengar sehun meyebut nama Kyungsoo. Matanya semakin membulat, kaget karna tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang masih memakai gaun formal berdiri di belakang Sehun, gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"J-Jongin..." panggil gadis itu gugup, matanya kini sudah memerah menahan isakkan bahagia yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

Sementara Jongin,

Ia masih terpaku melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Berapa bulan mereka tak bertemu, rasanya seperti seabad, dan kini gadis itu, cintanya, hidupnya, kebahagiaanya, ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum canggung tapi sangat manis menurut Jongin.

Jongin berlari memeluk gadis itu, erat,sangat erat seakan tak mau kehilangan lagi. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan jongin tak kalah erat. Melampiaskan rindu yang sudah lama di tahannya.

"Jongin... Bogoshippeo..." ucap Kyungsoo dalam isakannya.

"Nado..nado..." Oh Tuhan, betapa ia sangat merindukan gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya kini.

Jongin meleaskan pelukan gadis itu, menatap matanya dalam.

"Pertunanganmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah "Dibatalkan... mission failed"

"Jinjja?!" seru Jongin kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sehun, dia sangat keren hari ini, dia bilang 'aku menolak pertunangan ini, karna aku tak menyukainya' dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi Eomma dan appa langsung membiarkan kami begitu saja, emm walau sedikit marah hehe" Ucap Kyungsoo disertai tawa dan memperagakan gerakan Sehun saat itu.

Jongin mendengus, jadi karna itu Sehun mengatainya pengecut. Tunggu, bukankah Sehun bilang ia menyukai Kyungsoo, lalu kenapa...

"Bukankah Sehun mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung "Kata siapa? Dia kan sudah punya yeojachingu, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukaiku?"

"MWO? Yeojachingu?" Seru Jongin kaget

"Ne, Luhan, murid pindahan dari China saat kita kelas 2 SMA, kau tak ingat?"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa? Dia tak bilang apapun padaku..."

"Opps, mianhae... sebenarnya ini rahasia, tak ada siapapun yang tau tentang masalah ini, mianhae Sehun ah..." ucap Kyungsoo karna merasa bersalah pada Sehun yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

"Mwo? Cih! Ternyata anak itu mempermainkanku..." desis Jongin sebal. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padanya tuan Kim.

"Wae? Musun soriya?"

"Aniyeo, ani..." elak Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendekat, dan menagkup wajah Kyungsoo, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang waktunya memikirkan tentang kita, jangan membahas namja lain di depanku ne, _neo naekoya_ " bisik Jongin yang menciptakan semburat merah di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, kau tahu... rasanya mau mati saja, sehari tak bertemu denganmu saja aku sudah seperti orang gila" ucap Jongin, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini.

"Nado..."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, membawa gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu dalam kenyamanan, mengecup puncak kepalanya, da benar-benar tak ingin melepasnya lagi, Jongin terlau mencintainya. Apapun untuknya.

"Kyungsoo... kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, tidak akan pernah. Aku akan mengikatmu menjadi milikku, selamanya, seperti janjiku dulu"

"Berjanjilah Jongin... kau akan selalu bersamaku"

"Aku berjanji"

Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae..."

"Nado..."

 **_END_**

Side story~

Sehun, Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang sangat jarang di perlihatkan untuk siapapun. Ia tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya itu mendapatkan cintanya kembali. Memang sudah sepantasnya bukan?

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum manis ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang tengah melambai padanya. Gadisnya.

"Kapan kau datang dan bagaimana kau tau aku di sini?"

"Baru saja, tadi Chanie yang memberitahuku" ucap gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau tak marah mendengar aku bertunangan?" tanya Sehun.

"Haruskah? Lagi pula aku tau kau akan membatalkannya, jadi kenapa aku harus marah?"

Sehun tertawa, inilah yang ia suka. Gadisnya itu sangat tau, ia sangat mengerti Sehun.

"kau Percaya diri sekali Nona..."

"Wae? Aku tau kau mencintaiku, so..."

"Arasseo... hahaha"

"Mana Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Gadis itu, Luhan, pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu menunjuk dua sejoli yang kini tengah berpelukan. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Kisah mereka indah" guman gadis itu.

"Dan akan selalu indah, seperti kita..." lanjut Sehun lalu memeluk gadisnya itu posesif.

"Tukang Gombal"

Sehun tertawa "Bukankah semua ada waktunya, kau hanya harus terus menjalaninya dan berusaha"

"Kau benar"

 **END**

 **(ini bener-bener END)**

Gomawo yang udah mau baca FF abalku, sebenernya ini remake dari ffku yang lama, dan maaf typo di mana-mana _

Review?


End file.
